The King Awakens
by seastar529
Summary: (formerly Rise! Dragon of the Shadows but I felt like it was a horrible name) The Dark Signers weren't defeated, they were delayed. And now they are coming back stronger and with a few different people. And the real king was going to awaken soon! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds

* * *

**The signers thought the Mark of the Shadows was gone. They thought they had seen the last of the Dark Signers and their Earthbound immortals. But what they didn't know was deep in the shadows the real King of Darkness was waking up and has been since his followers battled the signers. Because you see, when the Dark Signers battled to bring back their king, it was not Wiraqocha Rasca that was their king. No he was the advisor, the general; the King was laying at the bottom of the Shadow Realm sleeping like he had been for the past twenty thousand years. Also not all the Dark Signers were the true humans of the Earthbound Immortals. A few of them yes, but now all of the true humans would awaken. Some quicker than others. Some would only awaken when the true king came back to power. Because not all the Earthbound Immortals are awake yet. **

**And it all starts when the human of the King of Shadows awakens slightly. Not fully, for like his Immortal counterpart he needed to awaken bit by bit or their would be many problems. The first part of him awakens on a dark night. A stormy, cold, dark night . . .**

* * *

The clouds flashed purple as lightning lit up the sky. Rain pelted the people unfortunate enough to be stuck outside in the middle of the storm. Thunder boomed making the stray dogs in the city bark in fear. Many were in their rooms asleep or trying to sleep during this weather. One however couldn't even move from the seat he was in, he was transfixed by the storm. Every flash of lightning and boom of thunder called out to him in a way that made him consider himself insane.

**_My King._**

That dark voice had Leo on alert immediately. It sounded evil, and yet its tone was kind. Leo turned around, was their someone in the apartment? The apartment looked normal, it was completely dark except for the corner of the room where Leo sat huddled in a blanket surrounded by some candles he had lit.

**_My King Leo._**

"Who's there? And what are you saying?" Leo yelled yanking himself off the chair and turning fully around. There had to be some crazy intruder in the apartment. And yet nothing was out of place, and he certainly didn't see any people in living room. "Come out!"

**_Oh King, you're so cute. I'm not actually there._**

"Who are you." The blue-haired boy growled, "How the hell do you know my name?" He spun around, trying to catch sight of the culprit messing with his head. "Don't make me call the cops."

**_The cops? Hehe you're so silly my king. They can't even catch a corporeal person, how can you expect them to catch me?_**

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Leo was starting to panic a little. There had been so many weird things going on while he stayed with the signers. Was this another menace about to attack?

**_My name is not too important at the moment My King. Know this however, I am here to watch over you and protect you. I would never harm you in any way._**

Leo was still looking around the room, "Why do you call me king? I'm not anything too important. I'm the brother of a signer, not a signer myself."

_**Why would I call you a signer. Bleh, they are nothing compared to you.**_

"I think you have the wrong guy." Leo muttered. After spending so much time with his friends, no matter how much they cared about him, Leo was becoming a little self conscious. All of them were so strong and so brave and he could barely protect Luna.

_**Don't feel that way, you are very strong.**_

Leo wanted to know why this dark voice was encouraging him, was it a trick? Anything could be possible at the moment, except that this thing actually meant what it was saying. Leo had the urge to call out, get Luna or find a way to contact Yusei but for some reason he knew that he was the only one who could hear the voice. And that scared him more than the voice itself.

**_You are very right, only you can hear me. So we'll be keeping our interactions top secret. Do not worry though my King, all will be explained soon._**

Leo couldn't say anything more, because a darkness fogged his brain and dragged him into the deepest pits of sleep.

* * *

**And with that, the gate to the shadows cracked. And the King of Shadows moved for the first time in twenty thousand years.**

* * *

**And that is it for the first chapter. I know that I probably shouldn't be doing another story when I have so many out. But this one was calling to me and since I have all of summer I can probably do this. beware though I will have scattered updates.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds at all

Okay I changed what I was doing for a chapter 2 in the middle of writing so here we go...

* * *

_**After the first meeting with the darkness the young King went around like normal. The darkness had made him a new and stronger deck, which he carried around in the inside pocket of his jacket; tucked in where no one could see it. But he still felt like something was missing, he was lonely even surrounded by his sister and the other signers….**_

* * *

The darkness must love watching him suffer. After the meeting with the darkness, Umbra as he wanted to be called, Leo woke up to a right arm with a dark signer mark shaped like a dragon with a floating crown. Before his sister could see it Leo went into the closet and got the only long sleeved sweatshirt he had and put it on. And no matter how hot it got he couldn't bring himself to reveal the mark to the world when he knows his sister is close by and would freak if she saw it. Dark signer or whatever he is, it still isn't a match for an angry Luna. And to make things worse since that night his head could never be quiet, noise that sounded like a bunch of flies flying around his head kept him from getting any peace.

"...Leo are you listening?" the teacher, Miss Bartlet, asked as she let her hand holding her chalk slip from the board. Leo forced himself to attention, even with the painful buzzing going through his head.

"Yes." He gritted out through his teeth, the buzzing seemed to spike for a moment before going back down to its normal persistence.

The teacher frowned at his tone but turned back to the board, she obviously wasn't in the mood to deal with him that day. It left a bad taste it in his mouth, she just didn't know how to treat some people right.

The next time the buzzing spiked was when the whole class was dueling. It stayed a consistent headache as he 'lost' to Bob who he could've easily beat had he tried out his new deck. Acting disappointed Leo sat down next to Dexter who had already taken his turn tying with Patti. Leo watched as Sly and Luna went up to the duel field and almost screamed as the buzzing pulsed like an erratic heartbeat.

It became immediately clear something was wrong; on a normal day Luna and Sly were a competitive watch, both managing to take out a huge amount of life points before one managed to get a card combination that would finish the other off. That wasn't what happened that morning. Luna was the same as always, cool and collected, but Sly was spastically trying to take her down without thinking anything over. When it wasn't his turn he would rock about and hold his head like it was going to explode if he didn't, and when it was his turn his actions weren't much better; a few thrown cards and a few careless attacks were the only addition.

Luna was able to finish the duel in record timing, and Sly rushed out of the room like a bat out of hell. He looked neither embarrassed or angry, he just wanted to get out of the room.

The bell rang a few minutes later. Luna and Patti left together, they had decided earlier that they would be shopping after school and it would just be a girl's day. Bob and Dexter also left together, they had a project to do for one of their classes. Leo walked through the hall, but he had no desire to leave the school yet, his feet just steered him in the direction of the bathroom. He didn't have to go but apparently his feet didn't know that.

Entering the bathroom he saw Sly leaning against the bathroom wall, head in his hands.

"Sly?" Leo said, trying not to startle the other teen who seemed very on edge. The usually stoic teen looked up quickly, but he didn't say anything preferring to stare at the bluenette. His eyes were eerie violet pools, and Leo could see the pain that flashed through them clear as day. "Sly are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Don't treat me like a scared animal." Sly muttered, "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache." He pushed himself from the wall and moved to get past Leo. Leo didn't think, instinctively he grabbed Sly by the wrist to stop him from going. Immediately dark lightning crackled around them as shadows started wrapping themselves around the two.

Fearfully, Leo released his grip but before he could pull away Sly had his wrist tightly within his grip. Leo's mark began to pulse on his right arm, "Sly let go." He tugged trying to get away but it was no use Sly was strong. "Sly."

He could feel the heartbeat of the other teen and he could feel it slowing down with every second they stayed connected with the shadows. Thump, thump, thump...thump….thump.

"That mark." Sly whispered, staring at the glowing figure that stood out heavily against Leo's sweatshirt.

"Sly let go, my mark will kill you." Leo was scared, but at the same time something said this was supposed to happen.

Sly touched the mark with his other hand and in a moment of complete silence, no buzzing or screaming or booms, the shadows dispersed violently and Sly slumped. And then sound came back, Sly's heart which had been just as quiet as the rest of the world slowly picked up finding a new beat…. to the same hum as the buzzing inside their heads.

* * *

As soon as they could move again, the two hightailed it out of the school so no one could see their marks.

"I can't believe it." Sly muttered looking at the mark of the spider that now occupied his right arm. Leo had explained the whole signer thing to him as best he could and watched the teen processed what he had become. "I died back there. I felt it."

"I'm sorry." Leo flinched.

"I wanted it." Sly explained, "Something in me knew it wouldn't be permanent, that whatever would happen was a good thing-"

"It isn't a good thing," Leo interrupted, "You're a dark signer now, you have dark magic that will make you do dark things, and-" this time he was interrupted.

"I can handle whatever magic that tries to force me to do something." Sly's voice was harsh for a second before he got himself together, "But it doesn't matter, I think we can live a normal life without turning into psychopaths. It sounds like something was making the dark signers from before act crazy… maybe it won't be that way for us."

"What won't be the same for you?"

The teens turned around and saw Trudge standing there arms crossed. Leo stepped forward something in him feeling he should protect the newly made dark signer.

"Just our dueling project Trudge." Leo lied easily. "Sly thinks we'll crash and burn if we do it my way, but I like our chances."

Trudge didn't look convinced. And unfortunately he took the time to look over at Sly who had nothing but his hand covering his mark. Trudge's eyes widened, "Leo…" he said, "Why?"

Leo felt the buzzing pulse again...did that mean what he thought it meant? Leo moved forward and grabbed onto Trudge's right arm. Immediately the shadows around them lengthed. Leo looked into Trudge's eyes, "It's your path too." He sighed and let go. "But I'm not going to force it on you." He turned back to Sly who did not look happy with his decision, but was also not fighting it. "That infernal buzzing we hear is the connection between the dark signers. It lessened a little when you took the mark so it will probably stop when we all have our marks." He pointed to Sly's spider mark, "You have Roman's old mark since he's dead. And Devack died a few months after the war between signers, so the mark of the monkey is what Trudge probably has."

"I don't have a mark." Trudge growled, "I'm not going to destroy people's lives just for power."

"Relax Trudge." Leo rolled his eyes, "Didn't I just say I'm not going to force this transformation on you?" He smirked, "If destiny wants you with us, then you'll be with us sooner than you think."

"So you're already changing." Trudge muttered, "Going on about destiny? That didn't seem like your style."

Leo had the urge to argue the point, make Trudge see that he knew nothing, but he let it go. Something inside him said that Trudge was going to be theirs before the day was through. "Be careful Trudge, something's after you."

"Is that a threat?" Trudge huffed.

"No." Leo replied, "It's a fair warning. You'll take it if you truly want nothing to do with us." He turned away and looked at Sly, "Come on, I think we should go talk to some of the previous dark signers."

"Sure." Sly shrugged, "Nothing better to do anyway."

Leo gave Trudge one last smile and wave before walking off with Sly.

* * *

"Jack is super protective of Carly, so he made sure we all know where she lived just in case the end of the world was coming. He wanted one of us to be able to get to her in time if he was stuck." Leo explained as the two walked up the final flight of stairs to Carly's floor. He pointed down the hall, "That's the one."

The were about to knock when the door opened, "Kalin, Greiger you're-" Carly stared down at them in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question, why are you expecting two of the other old dark signers." Leo countered.

Carly looked scared.

"It's alright Carly." a calm voice said from the inside of the room. Misty walked into view, "Look at their arms."

Indeed both marks were glowing slightly, just enough to be noticed. Leo looked up and both Carly and Misty had their marks on their arms.

"Well this is interesting." The four turned to see Kalin and Greiger with their own glowing marks. "Looks like we have a replacement for Roman and a new signer. Wonder what happened to Devack's replacement. "

"Trudge is fighting the idea of being a dark signer." Sly explained.

Kalin's eyebrow raised, "And you aren't."

"It feels right." Sly shrugged.

"Right or not we're dark signers and I thought that wasn't suppose to happen for another few thousand years." Leo crossed his arms, "Can anyone explain that."

They entered the apartment as they talked and took places around the living room. Leo and Sly sat on the couch, Greigor leaned against the wall, Kalin sat on the one-man sofa chair, and the girls took the beanbag chairs on the ground.

"Just as well as I can explain us not going on a rampage through town." Kalin frowned, "Which is to say… not at all."

"Maybe the last time Roman got it wrong." Greigor suggested, "I was looking into it and the King of the Netherworld wasn't Wiraqocha Rasca. In the old texts of my villages it seems that the King is a dragon who is bound asleep while Wiraqocha Rasca was one of the followers of the King who comes to the earth to try and find something to wake the king up from his slumber."

Leo looked at his dragon mark and remembered what Umbra had called him, "So my immortal is asleep?"

Greigor nodded, "Yes. And it seems to be that the King's signer, who is also considered a king, never gets reincarnated. Until now that is."

"Does that mean he's going to wake up?" Carly asked. "The dragon I mean."

"Maybe." Kalin interjected, "But it could also mean we just got lucky and it just takes a long time for the king's signer to be reincarnated."

"Obviously his reincarnation has something to do with why we became the dark signers twice." Misty reasoned.

"Another text," Greigor started, "Said that 'The spider, the hummingbird, the lizard, the whale, the monkey, and the giant were some of the dragon's fiercest protectors, wisest generals, and loyal friends.' Maybe we were given theses shadow powers to protect Leo like our immortals did his immortal."

"Well I don't want these powers." Carly said, "I mean I'd protect Leo anyway, but these powers can really hurt people. Last time I almost killed Jack." She blushed, "And I said I loved him."

"You remember what happened now." Leo stated.

Carly nodded, "All of us do, since that really stormy night a few weeks ago when we got our signs back."

"The only thing was, all of us had things to do until now so we couldn't get together." Kalin shrugged, "So we hid our marks and went on with our days as best we could."

Carly shrugged, "I avoided Jack as much as I could without causing suspicion." She frowned a little, "He probably wouldn't notice if I disappeared altogether."

Leo snorted a little but decided not to tell her about Jack's obsessive need to keep her safe. It was probably best not to get involved in their weird love.

"Has anyone noticed the buzzing is down to a faint hum?" Sly asked.

Now that he mentioned it, the buzzing was extremely faint. There was only one connection that wasn't alive at the moment. Trudge was still out there without a mark and hopefully not telling the signers about what he knew.

"Look." Leo looked down at his arm, "I'm sorry this happened to you guys. I take full responsibility. If you want to split up and pretend like nothing happened I wouldn't blame you. I'll try and find a reverse to this."

"Like Sly said earlier," Carly chuckled, "It feels right. Besides, why would anyone still be here if they were angry." She gestured to the door, "That's the door. Anyone want to leave?"

No one got up.

"Alright." Leo sighed, "We're in this together, but if you guys want to get out at any time get out."

Sly snorted, "Thanks for your permission loser."

A jolt of electricity went through each of the dark signers gathered there. Trudge.

"Already." Sly blinked, "It hasn't even been that long."

"We should go." Leo suggested.

The group seemed to get up all at once. The shuffled out the apartment, out the building, and down the road as one. Not talking about where they wanted to go, their feet just guided them where they needed to be. They needed to be with their final member, the sooner the better in this case.

Apparently Trudge's idea of staying away from trouble is playing in junk yards, because that was where their feet were taking them. Through the gate and over piles of rubble.

When the finally saw him it was different from what they were picturing; instead of being crushed by rubble, a gang of thugs were dragging him through the piles. He was struggling, but they had tied him up really well.

"Say your prayers cop." one goon said, "This is for Ugu."

The others laughed stopped. They stopped where they were. The goon who talked picked up a pole, and without any further adieu whacked him hard. The goons then ran before they could decide to check to see how badly Trudge was injured.

The dark signers moved quickly, they couldn't get involved with the fight but they could help Trudge out now. Either get him to the hospital or …..

They shook him from the daze he was in. They had to do something quickly since apparently his head was bleeding.

"You're here." Trudge said groggily.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "What do you want us to do?"

"Do?" Trudge murmured. "Do.."

Carly kneeled next to him, "You know what he's asking." She was sweet as she said this.

Trudge sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"You're actually going to do it." Leo asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Trudge replied, "suppose so."

Leo grabbed his right arm. The shadows swarmed them immediately, like even they were racing against the clock. They were right though, Trudge was now the sole bearer of the mark of the monkey.

Now they just had to explain their new roles in life.

* * *

_**Now that all the ready dark signers were with the king, pack instinct and friendship would keep the king from feeling the loneliness of not having his earthbound immortal. Not that he knew why his feelings were so down. The young King and his team had a long way to go; powers to receive and connections to grow.**_

* * *

**And that's it for the chapter. I FINALLY UPDATED YAY!**

**Please review! I hope to update more within a reasonable time period. **


End file.
